Lost Memory
by strangeSue
Summary: Draco Malfoy hat sein Gedächtnis und seine Sprechfähigkeit verloren...Wird es ihm gelingen, sie zurück zu erlangen? ::kein Slash, bis auf das letzte Kapitel::
1. Stilles Erwachen

**Stilles Erwachen**

Draco schlug die Augen auf.

Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich an die gräulich wirkende Helligkeit seiner Umgebung. Bewegen wollte er sich nicht, sehen wollte er nicht, spüren wollte er nicht_, atmen wollte er nicht.  
_  
Worauf lag er?  
Der Blondschopf bewegte seinen Kopf nur ein paar Zentimeter nach rechts und schon schoss ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch den Kopf. An seinem Hinterkopf spürte er jetzt deutlich eine große, pulsierende Beule. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen schloss der Junge seinen Augen wieder. Was war passiert?

Er verharrte einige Minuten regungslos lauschend, doch er nahm nichts wahr. Wo war er? Entschlossener als noch Augenblicke zuvor öffnete er seine Augen erneut und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Nach mehreren Anläufen klappte das auch, doch sobald er aufrecht saß, hätte er sich am liebsten wieder fallen gelassen. Er war sehr geschwächt und seine Kopfschmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten. Ganz so, als wäre er einem Dementor begegnet, bloß schlimmer.

Der Junge krallte sich in die Zudecke, um nicht nach hinten umzukippen. Zudecke?  
Er stutzte kurz und beschloss dann bei seiner Wahrheitsfindung klein anzufangen. Worauf lag er denn nun? Er sah sich um, was, wegen seiner Kopfschmerzen, etwas länger dauerte als sonst und versuchte seine Umgebung besser wahr zu nehmen. Eine graue, verwaschene Decke bedeckte seinen Unterleib. Er selbst lag in einem unbequem aussehenden Bett. Ein kleines Bett mit Metallgestängen an Kopf- und Stirnseite, glänzend poliert. Am Kopfende lag außerdem ein zusammengefallenes, dünnes Kissen in ebenfalls grauen Mantel.

Draco schloss kurz überanstrengt die Augen, nur um sofort festzustellen, dass er dabei fürchterlich ins Wanken geriet. Wie lange er wohl gelegen haben mochte? Sein Kreislauf war von der Liegerei anscheinend ganz schön in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Er beschloss sich etwas Gutes zu tun und etwas flüssiges zu sich zu nehmen. Also musste er seine Augen wieder öffnen.

Nach einer kurzen aber präzisen Gegenüberstellung der Vor- und Nachteile einer solchen Aktion, entschloss er sich doch, zur Tat zu schreiten. Er öffnete seine staubgrauen Augen also wieder und lies seinen Blick durch das unbekannte Zimmer schweifen, um etwas Trinkbares zu finden.  
Jetzt erst viel ihm auf, dass es ein sehr großer Raum war und links und rechts neben ihm noch weitere Betten der gleichen Machart standen. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf, um noch mehr von seiner Umgebung erfassen zu können und ignorierte für's erste den anschwellenden Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf.

Links an der Kopfseite des Bettes entdeckte er schließlich ein kleines Nachtschränkchen auf dem er eine kristallene Karaffe entdeckte, die mit Wasser gefüllt war. Daneben stand ein leeres, ebenfalls kristallenes Glas, dessen oberer Rand aufwendig verziert war. Der platinblonde Junge rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Bett Richtung Kopfseite, um sich etwas Wasser in das Glas einzugießen. Er kam an den Henkel der Karaffe heran, hob sie hoch und lies sie praktisch im selben Moment wieder fallen. Mit einem lauten Knall zerbarst sie auf dem steinernen Fußboden. Dieses schrille Geräusch durchbrauch die störende Stille abrupt und hinterlies erneut einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

„Mister Malfoy!", hörte Draco die erfreute Stimme eines älter klingenden Mannes. Als der Junge von dem Scherbenhaufen aufsah, erblickte er einen nicht nur älteren, sondern einen steinalten Mann. Dessen Gesicht schien nur aus Falten und Furchen zu bestehen, sein silbergrauer Bart war so lang, dass er ihn unter seinem Gürtel geklemmt hatte und sein Haar schien eine ähnliche Beschaffenheit zu haben. Die Nase dieses alten Mannes war schmal und hakenförmig, sein Mund zierte ein herzliches Lächeln und seine Augen sahen sanft und gütig, ja beruhigend durch die glitzernde Halbmondbrille auf Draco.  
Dieser hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt, denn irgendetwas berührte dort sein Gedächtnis, ganz so als wäre ihm dieser Anblick nicht so unbekannt, wie er glaubte. Er versuchte dieses Gefühl festzuhalten, doch es entglitt ihm beinahe sofort wieder.  
Der alte Mann war hochgewachsen und trug einen violetten Mantel mit kleinen, glitzernden Sternen, die daraufgestickt waren und einen winzigen, spitzen Hut im gleichen Design. Jetzt erst bemerkte Draco, dass dieser Mann anscheinend eine Frage gestellt hatte, denn dieser sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Der Blondschopf runzelte kurz die Stirn und sah fragend zurück. „Nun, wie geht es ihnen, Mister Malfoy?", wiederholte der gütig wirkende Mann seine Frage.  
Draco runzelte erneut die Stirn und blickte seinen Gegenüber immer noch fragend an, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie man wohl antwortete.

Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war ein Schulterzucken.


	2. Gedankengänge

Ein klitzekleines Vorwort für die 

Ich wollte mal anmerken, dass diese Story jetzt schon fast ein halbes Jahr alt ist -

Und ich bin erst seit ungefähr ner Woche hier auf glaub, die Story gehört mal wieder gebetat XDD

Das ‚lies' macht mich ja jetzt schon wieder fertig lach

Sogar das Nachwort ist übrigens ein halbes Jahr alt - (gekürzt zwar, aber immerhin lach)

Grundsätzlich bin ich auf Animexx.de mit all meinem Unsinn zu finden

Dort ist die Story natürlich auch schon abgeschlossen XD (warum erzählt die Sue so was? Weil sie euch alle zu Mexxlern machen will XD Los, anmelden!)

Sogar diese komischen Trennzeichen (die wellen und sternchen) sind ein halbes Jahr alt... nostalgisch werd Hab ich mich verändert Oo

„Mr. Malfoy, darf ich Ihnen Ihren Hauslehrer vorstellen? Professor Snape."

Draco saß immer noch auf dem Bett in dem großen ihm unbekannten Raum. Der alte Mann hatte sich als Direktor der Schule vorgestellt, auf die Draco angeblich gehen sollte. Der blonde Junge glaubte das nicht.  
Der Name des Direktors war Albus Dumbledore.  
Dieser Albus Dumbledore stand, wie gestern schon, neben einem jüngeren und ebenfalls hakennasigen – waren die beiden vielleicht verwandt? - Lehrer, dessen schwarze Haarpracht so aussah, als gehöre sie dringend gewaschen. Die Augen dieses Mannes waren kühl und abweisend und der Mund war eine Furche in seinem bleichen Angesicht. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, der zu seinem Gemüt passte und der winzig wirkende, schwarze Spitzhut klammerte sich irgendwie auf seinem fettigen Haupt fest.

Gestern hatte Professor Dumbledore – scharfsinnig wie er war – festgestellt, dass Draco nicht sprechen konnte, weswegen er ihm nur noch Fragen stellen wollte, die mit Ja oder Nein zu beantworten waren.

Eine Solche schien er Draco gerade gestellt zu haben, denn er sah ihn schon wieder fragend an. Draco fühlte sich deutlich an gestern erinnert. Wenn man nicht reden konnte, vergaß man anscheinend leichter, dass man durchaus noch hören konnte.  
Der Blondschopf biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und blickte dann mit einem zerknirschten Gesicht zu Dumbledore auf.  
Eben jener Blick schien den Professoren Snape zu einem Stirnrunzeln zu veranlassen. Den Direktoren irritierte der Blick dagegen gar nicht und er wiederholte seine Frage bereitwillig: „Fühlen Sie sich kräftig genug, Mr. Snape in Ihr Haus zu begleiten?"  
Draco hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Er hatte ein eigenes Haus? Und wo war er dann hier? In einer Klinik?

Woran erinnerte er sich überhaupt? Die Frage hatte einen ironischen Beigeschmack.  
Er wusste es nicht. Das war die schlichte und, so kühl gedacht, durchaus erschreckende Wahrheit. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme und im Raum schien es deutlich kühler zu werden. Doch Dracos Gegenüber schien das nicht zu kümmern. Spürten sie die Kälte etwa nicht? Er wankte ein wenig, fühlte sich wieder an die gestrigen Kopfschmerzen erinnert und stöhnte leise auf.

Unwissenheit konnte wahnsinnig machen.

Dieser Spruch brannte sich tief in die Gedanken des Blondschopfes, sodass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Das leichte Kopfschütteln, welches die Klarheit in seinem Kopf wiederherstellen sollte, verursachte ein verstärktes Schwindelgefühl und so kippte Draco recht hilflos und immer noch schwach nach hinten und landete auf dem flachen Kissen.

„Mr. Malfoy, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Das besorgte Gesicht des Direktors erschien in Dracos Gesichtsfeld. Der Blondschopf versuchte wieder, sich aufzurichten, was Dumbledore jedoch verhinderte, indem er den Jungen an den Schultern festhielt. „Warten Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Ich gehe Madam Pomfrey holen." Und schon verschwand der Alte wieder aus seinem Gesichtsfeld.

Draco schnaubte leise unwillig und bemerkte dann erst, dass Professor Snape näher an das Bett herangetreten war.  
„Hören Sie auf mit diesem Spielchen, Malfoy!", zischte der hakennasige Mann leise. „Sich so feige aus einer Geschichte herauszureden passt nicht zu dem Malfoy'schen Stolz!"  
Seine Stimme war bei jedem Wort kälter geworden und Draco fröstelte jetzt erst recht.  
„Hören Sie auf damit, Malfoy!", schrie der Schwarzhaarige jetzt förmlich, woraufhin Draco deutlich zusammenzuckte.

„Severus! Ich muss doch bitten!" Professor Dumbledore kam mit wehendem Umhang wieder auf das Bett zugeeilt, dicht gefolgt von einer kleinen, unscheinbaren Frau.  
Diese Frau, sie wirkte recht herrisch und ihre braunen von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haare hatte sie im Genick zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden, drängte sich an Professor Snape vorbei und befühlte mit ihrem rechten Handrücken Dracos Stirn. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ab und trippelte in Richtung der Tür, aus der sie gekommen war, nicht jedoch, ohne dem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer noch einen bösen Blick zu schenken. Nach einigem Herumgeklapper und Gewerkel tauchte sie, Draco vermutete zurecht, dass es Madam Pomfrey war, wieder auf mit drei verschiedenen Flaschen mit leuchtend farbiger Füllung und einem Glas.  
Sie lud die Sachen auf Dracos Nachtschrank ab und begann die Inhalte der Fläschchen in dem Glas zusammenzumixen. Professor Dumbledore sah ihr dabei höchst fasziniert zu, während Professor Snape von dem Geschehen scheinbar völlig unberührt blieb und nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als Draco böse anzustarren.

Wo hatte er bloß diese merkwürdigen Menschen kennen gelernt? Und wo zum Teufel war er? Und wer oder was war diese kleine Madam Pomfrey, die ihm immer mehr wie eine Giftmischerin vorkam?

Draco seufzte erneut und dann schloss er die Augen ... um sofort in einen tiefen, dringend benötigten Schlaf zu fallen.

Als er aufwachte hatte die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt. Zumindest wirkte das so, denn vor den Fenstern war ein leicht rötlicher Schein zu sehen und wenn man längere Zeit hinaussah, konnte man sehen, wie es dunkler wurde. Eine ganze Weile lang tat Draco nichts anderes, als das Fenster zu beobachten.  
Was hatte das Leben eigentlich für einen Sinn, wenn man nichts mehr davon wusste? Er hatte lange Zeit gehabt nachzudenken und so war er in seine Erinnerungen abgedriftet und hatte herausfinden müssen, dass diese so leer waren wie eine nagelneue Rolle Pergament.  
Beziehungsweise wusste er schon Einiges. Er kannte Gegenstände, Gefühle, Begriffe.  
All die Worte waren ja noch da, in seinem Kopf, nur die zugehörigen Ereignisse waren ausradiert. Was diesen Erinnerungsverlust wohl verursacht hatte?  
Diese Umgebung und die darin befindlichen Menschen waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Ob er sie wohl tatsächlich alle einmal gekannt hatte?

Ein leises Räuspern zu seiner linken lies ihn herumfahren. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Junge, vermutlich in seinem Alter, dünn und recht blass. Der schwarze Umhang des Jungen sah zerknittert aus und seine schwarzen Haare standen ihm in alle Richtungen ab. Durch die alt wirkende Brille warf ihm der Schwarzhaarige unsichere Blicke zu.  
„Hey Malfoy." Der Junge klang aus unsicher, wie Draco feststellte. Er konnte auch nicht zu seinem Freundeskreis gehören, sonst hätte er ihn doch bestimmt nicht beim Nachnamen genannt, oder?  
Wenn man nicht sprechen kann, kann man viel nachdenken. Was er, Draco, wohl vorher für ein Mensch gewesen war?

Jetzt, da Draco keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, wirkte der Schwarzhaarige noch unsicherer. „Ähm!", stieß er fast panisch hervor und sein Blick wurde leicht unstet.  
Vielleicht ist es ihm peinlich hier zu sein, vielleicht mag er mich nicht, vielleicht wurde er sogar dazu gezwungen, hier vorzusprechen?

„Ich wollte nur kurz vorbeischaun, um zu sehen, wie's dir geht. Geht dir ja offensichtlich prima. Ich geh dann wieder.", sprudelte der Junge leicht schrill heraus, drehte sich abrupt um und wäre vermutlich hinaus gerannt, wenn Draco ihn nicht kurzerhand beim Handgelenk gepackt hätte. Wiederwillig, ja, resignierend drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge noch einmal herum.

„Tut mir Leid...", flüsterte der Kerl.

Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, drehte sich dann herum und fing nun wirklich an zu laufen.

**Nachwort anfang -**  
Fragt ihr euch vielleicht, warum ich vor die Namen stets Professor geschrieben habe? Ganz einfach: Das sollte den Respekt ausdrücken, den Malfoy vor den ihm unbekannten Personen hegt. Das klingt jetzt zwar irgendwie gleichzeitig billig und altmodisch, aber so bin ich nun mal .

Wisst ihr, warum ihr nicht wisst welches Schuljahr wir haben und welches Alter unser geliebter Haupt-Chara hat? Weil ich keine Ahnung habe... Im Grunde sollte es irgendwie das 7. Jahr sein, aber was machen Malfoy, Snape und Dumbledore dann so friedlich vereint in dem Krankenflügel? Verwirrend...Na, wer ist der schwarzhaarige Kerle blos? Na? gg rollroll  
**Nachwort ende -**


End file.
